


Idiot Drivers

by StripedScribe



Series: Febuwhump2021 [25]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, Car Chases, Hospitals, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe
Summary: A car chase, being in the wrong place at the wrong time, a crash.FebuWhump Day 25 [Car Accident]
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Febuwhump2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Idiot Drivers

They really shouldn’t have gone there in the day. It was a foolish idea, to try and find out more information on the gangs they’d been chasing, pretending to be lost. Wearing jeans and jumpers instead of their patrol uniforms, no weapons on them. But of course they’d immediately been spotted, and their pleas of simply being lost weren’t believed.

Thankfully it was only a short distance to Frank’s car, to jump in and speed away, getting quickly out of the area. Trying to get back to a safe house, to hide away before returning back with weapons and armour.

“We’re being followed.” He could hear the screech of tires behind them, the mutters of people within rattling off what he could only guess was their registration plates, the make and colour of the car. Repeating it to Frank, who just nodded in grim agreement. They needed to get away, and quickly, Frank taking turns to try and lose their tail, a looping route around the blocks. Not doing enough to warrant a police chase, avoiding that unwanted attention, but just enough dodgy manoeuvres to cut off others and create confusion.

A clear straight, a sharp right, and it sounded as though they were going to lose them. Waiting impatiently at the lights, having cut in front of a lorry to hide them from their chaser’s view. Speeding off across the clear intersection as soon as the lights turned green-

A smash-

They skidded-

A blow to the head-

The car flipped upside down-

A moment of unconsciousness-

Waking up, blood dropping down his face.

Airbags around him, a clear breeze coming into the car from outside the broken windows.

“Frank?” Nothing. Silence. A still beating heart letting him know Frank was still alive, but unresponsive. Unconscious, leaving Matt to try and find his own help. Someone had to be out there. There had to be help.

He was trapped. The other car had hit his side, the metal had crumpled around his leg, pinning him in. Cutting him through the denim. Frank should be free enough to get out, if he could just wake him up. Shaking him was doing nothing, and he soon stopped in case he was injured somewhere he couldn’t sense.

There was the smell of smoke. He couldn’t tell where from, and hoped it wasn’t their car, that it wasn’t going to engulf them in flames. Hoped that no one else was badly injured, that there was help on the way. There had to be help on the way.

An accident like this, there had to be help. Maybe even here already, he wasn’t sure how long he’d been out for.

They had to help them. Frank was unconscious, he needed help, he wasn’t waking up. There was smoke filling the car, filling his lungs. He tried to breathe shallower, to stop himself from choking on the smoke, each cough shaking his bruised body. Frank didn’t have that luxury, forced to inhale every stinking breath.

“Frank!” He still wasn’t waking up. There were people outside, he could hear others being rescued, pulled from cars. “Help! We’re trapped in here!”

They opened Frank’s door, and he could hear them checking him for injury before pulling him out, taking him away strapped onto a stretcher. He was safe, he was getting the care he needed.

“Sir, we’re going to help you. What’s your name, where are you injured?” A paramedic had climbed in, sitting in Frank’s seat, hands holding his neck still.

“Matt. I’m blind. My leg is trapped by the door, and I’m bleeding from my head. I don’t think my neck or back are hurt.”

“Okay Matt, we’re getting you out of here. We’ve got people coming who are going to help get your leg free. I’m just going to put a brace around your neck for now, just in case you are injured more than you realise, because you’ve clearly been hit with some force to get the door like that. Just keep as still as you can for me.”

He stopped himself from nodding, he couldn’t hear anything that suggested anything was broken, but they weren’t to know that, and he couldn’t exactly explain how he could hear broken bones. No creaking ships, nothing that sounded like internal bleeding. Nothing like some of the worst injuries he’d dragged himself to Claire’s with.

And then there was the stretching and creaking of metal as they used some sort of tool to rip the metal away from his leg, people rushing in to immediately cover it in gauze and bandages, before it was splinted and he was pulled onto a stretcher. Wheeled to a waiting ambulance, the only thing on his mind Frank, as they gave him pain relief, as they started to quiz him on his medical history.

And then questioned him on Frank, remembering to give his name as Pete, all those false details from his new life. They had no details on him, if he’d woken up yet, if he was hurt. Constantly on his mind, even as they wheeled him into Metro-General, and Claire’s familiar voice was there.

Promises of finding out what had happened to Pete, bringing him information, but only once he was checked out. Being wheeled between scans and then finally released from the neck brace once they realised it was all superficial. The cuts on his leg stitched up and bandaged, told to keep weight off of it for a while to give it chance to heal. Being given a pair of crutches and relying on Claire to lead him out, to wait for news on Frank.

“Just a concussion, just keep an eye on him for the next few days.”

A taxi called, and they limped home together, sinking to the sofa.

“I think we lost them Frank.” An attempt at distraction from what had just happened, a day spent in his least favourite place, thankful they were released as soon as they were. Knowing that besides being able to afford a hospital stay, they both hated them as much as each other.

“Of course you’d joke about it Red. That car came out of nowhere, we’re lucky to be alive.” He could tell Frank was stuck, staring at the bandages covering his leg, the crutches leaning against the sofa.

“Not your fault. Idiot drivers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone else believe FebuWhump is almost over?!


End file.
